monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Witch
Encyclopedia Entry A type of majin possessing high magic power and the ability to cast a variety of spells, although they have a very young, childish appearance. Originally, they were human women, but they were lured into receiving a baphomet's power and becoming monsters by various temptations such as eternal youth and high magic power, etc. As might be expected given that they were originally human, most of them blend in and live among humans, and their temperament is also relatively close to human, but they've been completely indoctrinated in the ideology of Sabbath, a pagan cult led by baphomets. Under that ideology, they perform various activities such as experimenting with bewitching spells, propagating Sabbath, and capturing human men. thumb|left|They can also straddle a broom and fly through the sky, but they mostly straddle their beloved onii-chan rather than a broom. In accordance with the doctrine of Sabbath, which values “the depravity and charm of little girls”, they all uniformly have the appearance of little girls, and they never age any further than that. Likewise, following that doctrine, since they always continue to be little girls, most of them speak and behave the way they look, like children. They are all baptized in devilish pleasure by a baphomet, and in accordance with the teaching of Sabbath that says “devote thyself to pleasure like a monster”, what they love more than anything is to use their childish bodies to go wild having sex with men bigger than them. Plus, by obtaining the spirit energy of human men, they also replenish and empower their magic. When they spot a human man that strikes their fancy, they'll actively seek intercourse. According to the doctrine of Sabbath, they'll thoroughly instill the body of the man they like with the wonderfulness of the pleasure provided by their childish body and the charm of little girls. Afterwards, they'll form a master/ servant pact and have him become their familiar and “onii-chan". The head of a witch little sister with an “onii-chan" will become filled with thoughts of onii-chan. She'll end up spending every day having sex with onii-chan and indulging in pleasure. Periodically, they gather before a baphomet and hold an assembly called “Black Mass.” There, they unveil new familiars; familiars and witch candidates who haven’t completely been indoctrinated by Sabbath, and human men and women who were gathered from villages through proselytization are thoroughly trained and educated in the ideology of “Sabbath", and then, it is said a feast of pleasure will unfold where witches and familiars who love each other will have sex with each other as they desire in order to reaffirm “the charm and depravity of little girls." As the name “witch” suggests, they stand out even among monsters as having high magic power. Along with baphomets, they conduct research for the sake of developing new spells and magical items. Naturally, they are also proficient in attack magic, etc. but most of their demonic energy is used on charm spells and for making life with onii-chan even more pleasurable. TL Note: ”Witch” in Japanese, 魔女 “majo”, literally contains the character 魔 “ma” which can mean magic, hence the "as the name 'witch' suggests" line. Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= majyo2.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page Witch book profile.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= Witch New.PNG|1st Revision English Encyclopedia Page |-|Official MGE Artwork= Witch 1.PNG|Many witches are as playful as their youthful appearance, although many of them may be hundreds of years old. witch1.jpg cake monster + witch.jpg|Cake Golem, artwork by Kenkou Cross. Mimiru1.png|Mimiru from Fallen Brides |-|Fan Artwork= anime_sexyCreatureGif_Witch.gif Witch.png|Credits to Jastersin Witch 2.jpg|Credits to Jastersin and Maritan witch.jpg Sabatoru majo.jpg|From fan game, Sabatoru!, by kamumura majyoko color1.jpg Ménage à 5.png 1459572988471.jpg 1461793995945.jpg|By http://magicoreo11.tumblr.com/ magicoreo11 32540716_p0.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=32540716 lilirulu 1f49bf538dbed1f68a49df620e35dcd0.jpeg Adult witch by wamp crash-d8ka29h from Deviantart.jpg|Adult witch by http://wamp-crash.deviantart.com/ wamp-crash 59430537 p0.jpg|Art by http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=59430537 "Hey! Onii-sama, it's my turn this time, right?" "There, Master, let's do lewd stuff together~" personal use 59969549_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=59969549 CgPNcj0UsAE66EC.jpg|By https://twitter.com/foxlghy8901/status/721646257186279424 syannhai-doll Radagast the Brown.jpg|Radagast the Brown Mix-sabbath faithful.jpg D3KVDWhX4AAtGRw.jpg|by Barbariank and Clovereign cute and funny.jpg 77101690_p0.jpg|by AltairLeVega 77223198_p0.png|by HorrorPunkOtaku EQD2KZcWsAIbnXc.jpg|by AltairLeVega References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Majin Family Category:Majin Type Category:Various